A Fourth Friend
by numbah 1 HPFan
Summary: THIS STORY IS NO LONGER UP TO DATE! Please see A Witch's Story for newer and more up to date version!thank you for your understanding!
1. Chapter 1

FIRST CHAPTER

* * *

_**DON'T HURT ME! I know it sucks, but it's my first time!**_

The storm was raging outside and I was snuggled up with one of my favorite books. I absolutely adored the Harry Potter series and I read them over and over again in chronological order. I've kept up with this pattern since the third grade (now about to enter the sixth grade that's a pretty good record for me) and I rarely find any other books that I enjoy quite as much. Anyway, we should get back to our story…

Chapter 3, "The Letters From No One" was one of the best, well that's not saying much about my opinion seeing as I like them all… The summer rain hammered on the windows outside and it was dark for 5 in the afternoon. So much for it being a beautiful July afternoon… That one thought had crossed my mind so many times; it was becoming difficult to get on with my reading. I was home alone for the day. My parents both work and my little brother was over a friend's house for the night (can't say I'm complaining).

"Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did…"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, I heard something slam against the garage door. _Nothings there, I'm being stupid…_ I thought as I returned to my book. _Besides, I've got plenty of neighbors… and the phone…_Just then the lights flickered, and, naturally, they went out. "Of course this happens when I'm praying it doesn't!" I said aloud angrily shaking my head and returning to my book. Nothing was going to happen. Nothing ever did happen, not in my town, not in my state, heck not even in my life.

"Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? An (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? ..."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

(A/N--Now of course in this part of our story things may become a little obvious…but bear with me… I'm new at this.)

"Hello!" The voice calling out was that of a man. It was a deep voice, with a funny accent. "Hello?" He called again, "I know tha' you're in there!"

Shaking I walked over to the door. Not the front door, which is where the voice was coming from, the door that leads to the garage. I wanted to see who was there before acting. I walked to the garage door and pressed my face against the window. It wasn't a great view, I couldn't see a thing.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the walk-in door, and unlocked it. I turned the handle as quietly as I could and snuck out the door, leaving it open for quick get-away, you know, just in case. I leaned over the bushes and screamed.

The giant of a man came running over with a look of worry on his face. I tried to turn to go inside but ended up backing into a wall. My face was pale and my eyes wide. (Yours would be to if you say a giant with a pink umbrella standing at your door requesting admittance!)

"Shhh! Don' scream. Don' want no one to know I'm here do we?" He turned his head from side to side, shaking off some of the water that was dripping steadily from his shaggy beard and hair. "Quick inside, before someone comes along…" It was very odd being ushered into my own house by a complete stranger.

Once inside, I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, staring at the man. He was very familiar. (well DUH is what u should all b thinking…)

"Okay, who the hell are you supposed to be? I mean, Halloween is like what…" I thought for a moment, "three months away? It's kinda early to be dressing up now."

"Well there's one way o' introducin' yerself." He said gruffly. "Although I spose yeh got yer rights to say tha'. Names Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and…"

"…Grounds at Hogwarts." I finished for him.

"How do you know 'bout Hogwarts?" His black eyes searched me as though looking for something wrong…like I was supposed to be an imposter.

I snorted, "Who doesn't?"

He stared at me for a moment longer before reaching into one of his many pockets and saying, "Then yeh'll know all 'bout this then won't ya?"

I looked at what he was handing me. "You're taking this joke way too far."

"Joke? I can't think o' anythin' less funny."

"Whatever," I muttered as I opened my letter already knowing what it should say.

"Dear Ms. Macauley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

"So I've got one day to answer?" I said looking up, not at all convinced that any of this was true.

"Actually we need to go now."

"Now? But my parents…and packing and all that fun stuff, I can't do that all in less then a day!"

(In comes my name I don't believe in that whole introducing urself thing it makes no sense…those of u who know me may know why I chose it, if not…w/e)

"Kailey, you won' need any o' that stuff, we're goin' ter Diagon Alley, after one more stop." Said Hagrid, "Sides, yeh need a uniform, not yer normal clothes. An' don' worry 'bout yer parents, they already know."

"They do?"

"Didn't yeh read the note they left fer yeh?"

"Well…" I headed over to the counter and opened the letter that my parents left for me daily. Of course I never read them, my mom was a worry wart and my dad was way to overly protective when I was home alone.

"How are we getting to wherever it is we're going?" I asked suspiciously, having read the series I knew (as should all of you) that Hagrid wasn't allowed to use magic, even though he had his umbrella with him.

"Portkey, it's a kind of…"

"Its okay Hagrid, I know what a portkey is." I said smiling to myself.

"Do yeh wanna grab anythin' before we go?"

I thought for a moment. Then I ran into the other room and grabbed "The Sorcerer's Stone" off the coffee table. I took off the book cover; I didn't want it to get ruined and grabbed a book mark placing it in where I had left off.

"I'm ready." I said, walking back down the hallway. Hagrid was holding a defeated looking Red Sox hat and I stuck out her finger to touch it and we were gone.

"One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty…ten…nine – maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him – three…two…one…

BOOM."

The whole shack shivered and so did I, it was freezing out there. _Should've grabbed a jacket or something…_ Hagrid knocked again as he had done at her house only an hour ago. _Six hours ago hear…damn I forgot about the time change…I hate that… _

The door caved in and I was brought out of my thoughts. Hagrid stepped in over the door and motioned for me to follow. I scurried in to get out of the storm as Hagrid apologized and refitted the door into its frame. I looked around positively beaming. Could this really be happening? I scanned the room which took about a second. It was everything I thought it would be. Small, tiny, smelly. Not your average dream come true. But there you have it.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" He strode over to the sofa where a large boy sat, positively terrified. It must have been Dudley. _Good I'm glad he's terrified…can't wait until he gets his tail…_ I smirked as I remembered that part of the story, one of the best laughs I'd ever had.

He squeaked and ran over to hide behind his mother. _Not that easy for him to hide…bet he sucks at hide-n-go-seek…_ At this thought I let out a little giggle, earning myself a look of loathing from Dudley and Mrs. Dursley.

"An' here's Harry!" Hagrid announced, as though he was sort of introducing Harry to an aunt that nobody had ever met. A skinny boy with dark hair looked up at Hagrid, clearly frightened. I stood there, waiting to be introduced, but apparently that would have to wait, as Hagrid continued, "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad…"

"Except for your eyes," I stated, not wanting to be left out. "You have your mother's eyes." I smiled as Harry turned to look at me. It was true; his eyes were a shocking green that would make any leaf look brown.

Mr. Dursley made a sound like he was going to heave.

"You should get some water, sir." I said politely, a glint of danger in my eyes. If Dursley was anything like in my books, he was a child abuser and I didn't hold well with that.

He ignored me. "I demand that you leave at once, you are breaking and entering!"

"Shut up Dursley, yeh great prune," Hagrid reached over the sofa that he now occupied and took the gun from the muggle's hands, tying it into a knot that would make a cub scout proud. "Anyways, Harry, a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste alright."

From yet another one of his pockets he pulled out a slightly squashed cake with green icing on it. _I don't think I'll have any of that thank you…_ I remembered reading about Hagrid's rock cakes, not exactly my choice of foods.

"Who are you?" Harry said suddenly. I smiled as Hagrid chuckled before answering.

"Course I haven' introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"And I'm Kailey." I said extending my own hand to shake Harry's. _Oh my God! I'm shaking hands with Harry Potter! _

Hagrid caught site of the empty grate and rolled his eyes. He took out his umbrella and lit the fire. It was then that I realized I had been shivering. I let out a small sigh of comfort as the warmth washed over me.

Hagrid set to work making breakfast (sausages and tea). When he was done with the first half-dozen Mr. Dursley said "Don't touch anything he gives you Dudley."

"Like he needs it." I snapped, and continued, "Why on earth would we waste perfectly good, juicy, sausages on that boy?" Dudley's mouth twitched as I described the sausages. "Smells good doesn't it Dudders?" I added in a whisper.

Hagrid passed the sausages to Harry, who still looked at the Hagrid as though he were…, well, a giant. (What was I supposed to say? A ghost?) "I'm sorry, but I really don't know either of you."

"Call me Hagrid," he said. "And that there's Kailey, she's already said, as a matter o' fact she'll be one o' yer classmates. An' like I've told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts -- yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

Harry looked at me as though I could tell him that this was all a joke, like a prank of some kind. _So sorry to disappoint you Harry… _"Sorry, but, um…no."

Hagrid looked shocked and I braced myself for the oncoming rage. Perhaps Harry saw me wince at the look on Hagrid's face, because he said "sorry" again.

"You don't have to be," I whispered to him. He looked at me so I added, "They're the ones who'll be sorry."

Harry's face went from extremely confused to slightly confused. At least he understood that it wasn't his fault now.

"It's them who should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters, but I never even thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

If I could've stopped Harry from saying "All what?" I would've.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid's eyes went from kind and gentle to, well, monstrously scary to put it bluntly. He leapt to his feet and the building (well, alright, shack) shook so violently I was sure we were going down.

"You mean ter tell me," his growl was worthy of a dragon's purr, "that this boy – this boy! – doesn't know anything abou' everythin'?"

Harry looked slightly offended. "I know some things. I can, you know, do math and stuff…" He trailed off.

"No, no, no." I said, "Not _that _stuff."

"About _our_ world, _your_ world, _my_ world,_ her_ world…_yer parents_ world."

"What world?" You would think that he'd learned from the last question not to state the obvious so obviously.

"DURSLEY!" Hagrid was as red as a traffic light. Clearly he hadn't planned on explaining anything to Harry as he had for me. Well, you can't exactly blame him for that, me being the muggle born and all. Mr. Dursley was as white as (excuse me) a ghost. (which in truth aren't very white at all, I personally think that they look sort of bluish, but I digress…)

Still fuming Hagrid went on. "But yeh must know abou' yer mom and dad, I mean yer all famous."

"What? My – my parents weren't famous," he paused. "Were they?"

"Ya, they were really REALLY, famous…" I said.

Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair (a feat I would've assumed impossible, but he did it) shaking his head.

"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" He asked finally, it seemed as though Hagrid was finally accepting he'd have to explain something.

"Stop!" A voice from the corner of the room shouted like a general giving orders. It was Mr. Dursley, "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"

If looks could kill (well, human looks anyway) Vernon Dursley would've been less than dust the way Hagrid was looking at him.

"You never told him?" Hagrid looked as though he would burst into flames (not the kind of flames a phoenix would, a more threatening type), "You never gave him the letter tha' Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

Harry looked excited now, "Kept what from me?"

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Mr. Dursley as his wife gasped in horror.

"Go boil yer heads." Said Hagrid, "Harry, yer a wizard."

Silence.

"I'm a what?" said Harry perplexed.

"That's what I said when he told me that." Not really, but I had been thinking it.

"A wizard. An' a good one I'd wager once yer trained."

"Hagrid, you should give him his letter now." I said.

"Right, here yeh are Harry."

He took the letter which was addressed to a Mr. H Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. (I trust that we all know what the letter says)

The look on Harry's face screamed curiosity. He wasn't pale exactly but it defiantly wasn't a normal color. "What's it mean 'they await my owl'?" he asked finally.

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid taking his hand to his forehead. And out of yet another pocket came a real, living, breathing, annoyed-looking owl.

"Cool," I whispered. It was the closest I'd ever been to a bird. Actually they sort of creeped me out a bit. Okay, I'm downright terrified of birds, especially seagulls, long story.

Hagrid scribbled out a little note and attached it to the owl. Then he threw the poor bird out into the storm.

Hagrid sat back down saying, "Where was I?"

"He's not going." Said Mr. Dursley matter-of-factly.

"An' I suppose a great muggle like yerself is goin' ter stop him eh?"

"Muggle?"

"It's a person who isn't a witch or wizard." I filled in. _So this is how Hermione is going to feel… _(a/n—k, I couldn't figure out a way to fit in all the other info w/out copying completely – u should all know what's going on anyway…)

**_Bad huh? Now don't hurt me! if u didnt like it, id really rather u dont coment, or u just point out a few things that could do with changing. thnxI swear I'm doing my best! I'll try to get chap 2 up ASAP, maybe it'll be better and I won't worry so much…oh and, please no emails! Thnx…I hope I didn't bore u to sleep er something….kk later_**


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CHAPTER

**_Now I know that there wasn't much a difference, but as things move along, I promise I'll get better! Don't hurt me! I skipped a whole mess of stuff and we'll b starting in diagon alley kk?_**

It was amazing! The entire street was full of the most exotic things. By exotic I mean completely weird and unnatural.

I looked around at everything, following in Hagrid's wake. I turned my head to see owls in cages, hooting, and screeching to one another above the babble of noise. On the other side I spotted the Nimbus Two Thousand, receiving more attention from the boys who were gazing at it than anything else on the crowded street. It was sleek and smooth.

The next thing I knew, we were in front of a gigantic marble building; Gringotts, the wizard bank. _So cool!_ _Oh! Damn! _

"Hagrid, I know we kinda already discussed Harry's money issue, but what about mine?" I wasn't an orphan, my parents were in another country, and I have no idea how to transfer money.

"That'll on'y take a sec." Said Hagrid waving his hand as though brushing away the topic.

"Oh, okay then," I whispered feeling sort of embarrassed.

Harry fell behind into step with me.

"This is all insane!" He whispered excitedly. "I mean, until you two showed up…I mean I would never have guessed…Wow." He said shaking his head.

"Ya, I know what you mean."

"Are you're parents wizards too?"

"Nope, as far as I know, I'm the only one in the family." Then I added, "My brother might end up being one though, he's only eight so we don't know."

Harry nodded, "I wish I had a brother,"

"No you don't." I said laughing, "He wouldn't be as bad as Dudley, but he'd find other ways of torturing you. Trust me."

Harry laughed as we began to climb the stairs to the bank.

The message on the doors disturbed me a little bit, and I reminded myself to never befriend a thief. The goblins were short, nasty looking creatures and my first thoughts were _look out Bagman… _I looked around watching them do their work. Over by one counter I spotted a young man with a short-ish red ponytail. _Huh, I thought he was supposed to be in Egypt…No earring yet I see…when will you acquire that? _I smiled remembering book four. Bill Weasley was in fact quite good looking.

We arrived at our counter.

"Morning, I would like to create an account," said Hagrid.

"Who will be the owner of the account?" replied the goblin, taking out a quill and a scroll.

"Kailey Macauley," answered Hagrid.

"Why does she need an account? She looks far too young." Sneered the goblin.

"She is a muggle-born, sir, her parents don't have an account."

"Oh, so sorry," he didn't look sorry at all. "In that case, where shall we be making the transfer from?"

"America,"

The goblin sighed, "Why exactly did you have to come to _this _Gringotts, sir?"

"She'll be attending Hogwarts,"

"An American? Why?"

"Can't rightly say why, sir, you'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore that."

Harry looked at me, "You're American?" he whispered.

"Yes. Why? Does it really matter?" I whispered back. He shook his head still staring at me.

"It just explains you're accent I guess."

"Alright, your transition is complete. Here is the key to her vault. Anything else?" Wow, that was really fast. (A/n—actually I've got no idea how to explain a transition, do you?)

"Yes, sir, Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a with drawl, as well."

"Very well, where is his key?"

"Oh, umm….wait, I've got it here somewhere…"

After covering the counter with moldy dog biscuits, Hagrid found the key.

"And Professor Dumbledore gave me this."

The goblin took the letter with lacy writing and read it. "Very well, let me find someone to take you down to the vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook led us threw the doors at the very back of the room. We were suddenly inside what looked like a mine. The torches on the walls cast eerie shadows on all of the walls and the floor. It was like walking towards the Chamber of Secrets two years early.

We came to some tracks and Griphook whistled for the cart that came whizzing toward us. Harry looked at me.

"Don't you dare say 'ladies first'." I threatened. He nodded climbing into the cart and I followed.

Hagrid squished in after us. I had absolutely no fear of falling out of the cart; we were crammed in good. And off we went. I couldn't look strait ahead; I thought I'd get sick if I did. Every time we dropped deeper, a strange sensation went through my stomach.

"I never know, what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?" Harry shouted.

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it, an' don' ask questions righ' now, I think I'm gonna be sick," said Hagrid, before I could answer.

"Actually," I shouted, "The ones on top are the stalactites!" I could barely hear myself over the roar of the cart.

We stopped at Harry's vault first.

"Lamp, please," the goblin said, as Harry handed him the lamp. "Key, please!" Griphook seemed impatient as he said, "Wrong key, I'd like the other one please."

Okay, so we stopped at mine first. All the doors look the same, and I don't know what number we were at!

He unlocked the door, and stood back. _Did they transfer the right person? _Was it really possible that my parents had saved that much for my college funds? It wasn't mountainous, more like mini foothills.

"How is _that_ possible?" I wondered aloud.

"Its how the money transfers," explained Griphook. "American muggle money is worth more to goblins, than is the British muggle money."

"Whys that? I thought it'd be the other way around." Interjected Harry.

The goblin smiled with his little pointy teeth and said, "Why do you care so much, little wizard?"

In one motion, Harry and I had both stepped into Hagrid's wake. The goblin's smile was really unnerving. _Suspicious little beast…_

After we took some money out and put it in a small leather pouch, we were back in the cart rattling along to Harry's vault. This time it really was his vault that we stopped at.

If I had looked surprised, it was nothing to Harry's pure shock.

"Didn' think yer parents would leave yeh with nuthin' did yeh?"

"Man, you're rich!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. The room was bigger than my vault and was certainly a lot fuller. Mountainous mounds of gold, silver, and bronze.

"All right you two," said Hagrid as he scooped up some of Harry's money. "The gold ones are called Galleons, seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, its easy enough."

"So how many Knuts to a Galleon then?" I asked. I'm not so good at math and stuff.

"Four Hundred and Ninety-three," The goblin supplied. "Not many people do change for a Galleon in Knuts." _I could never have guessed…_

"Vault 713 now please," said Hagrid. "And could we go a little more slowly?"

"One speed," grinned Griphook.

He lied. We were going faster as we plummeted towards the bottomless pit of darkness. Okay, so it wasn't completely dark, there were torches along the walls, but they were only like little balls of light that we sped past.

When we finally got there, there was no key hole. Griphook ordered us all to stand back, and he stroked the door. As the door melted away, I craned my neck looking for a tiny package. Harry craned his neck too, only I think he was looking for something more…impressive than what we saw.

"If anybody but a Gringotts Goblin tried that, they'd be sucked inside the vault."

"How often do you check?"

"Hmm…about once every ten years." That smile was really starting to bug me.

Hagrid went in and picked up the package choosing to not explain anything to us and to tell us to keep this visit to ourselves, which I'd be more than happy to do, maybe.

We piled back into the cart and made our way out of the bank. We stood in the sunlight for a few moments before Hagrid said, "Best get yer uniforms."

We started down the street.

"Listen, guys, do yeh mind if I head fer the Leaky Cauldron for a pick-me-up? On'y those Gringotts carts…"

"Go ahead Hagrid, we'll be fine." I said smiling.

We entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The Madam was a short, plump lady, with a welcoming smile.

"Hogwarts, dears?"

"Yes,"

"Got the lot here – there's another young man being fitted now, in fact" She lead us to the back room, where on a stool stood none other than Draco Malfoy, of course I wasn't supposed to know this at the time so I didn't say anything. Not just then anyway.

She called for another witch to help me with my robes and they began pinning us to the fabric.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," Harry and I chorused.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands."

"You aren't going to get your wand yourself?" I asked. After all, doesn't the wand choose the wizard?

"No," Malfoy stared at me, looking at me with one eyebrow cocked. "Anyway, then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years aren't allowed to play. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"You want to get into trouble the first day?" I asked, my turn to cock an eyebrow.

He glared at me, "Was I talking to you?"

"I don't know, where you?"

He continued to glare as he asked Harry, and not me, "Have_ you_ got your own broom?"

"No," he answered.

"Either of you play Quidditch?"

"Nope,"

"No,"

"_I _do and Father says it's a crime if they don't pick me for house team, and I must say that I agree." He paused for a glance at his robes, "Know what house you'll be in?"

"No," said Harry. Poor Harry, he had no idea what was going on.

"I hope that I'm in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." I said, "Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad either." I added as an after thought.

"Hufflepuff? Why in the world would you want to be in that house? I know that I'll be in Slytherin."

"Funny, why in the world would you want to be in Slytherin?"

Ignored again.

"Look at that man!" Malfoy said suddenly.

Hagrid was at the window holding three ice-creams.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh, he's a sort of servant. Isn't he? I've heard of him."

"He's the gamekeeper."

"Exactly. I heard he's sort of savage, lives in a hut by the forest and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant,"

"Yeah, and he's really nice,"

"You think so? Why? Where are your parents?"

"Mine are across the ocean."

"They're dead," said Harry, staring into space for a moment.

"Oh, sorry," _No your not, you evil little…_ "But they were our kind right? Not the other sort."

"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean."

Well, now we're just heading for a danger zone.

I opened my mouth but Malfoy interrupted, "I really don't think that they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same. They've never been brought up to know our ways. Some have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter. Imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding--"

"Shut up." I said, "What do you know of us? Huh? Sure it won't be easy for us, but you haven't really had much of a head start have you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a muggle-born, you evil little--"

"Alright you two are both done."

Of course.

**_Okay that's all I've got for Chapter two! I hope you liked it! I'll keep writing for as long as i can! kk thnx for reading, suggestions are appreciated, as well as general comments!_**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**_Hey guys, I'm back again! Thank you to DandN and KHStennis01 my first two reviewers! I'll try to make u guys proud! Without further ado (?) my third segment, chapter, w/e!_**

* * *

"What's the matter with you two?" 

We were walking down the street (slowly) and eating our ice-creams.

"Nothing," Harry lied. _To you maybe…_

"We meet some nasty little," I cut myself off before saying anything…rude. "_Person_ in the store."

Hagrid nodded to show that he was listening. So I continued.

"At first he was kinda okay, but then he just turned into this--"

"Really rude person," Harry cut in.

"Yeah, and he was making cracks about Hufflepuffs and stuff, and I was okay with that, you know? But then he starts going on about muggle-borns." And Harry and I explained the entire story.

"Oh," said Hagrid, with a sudden air of understanding. "Yeh'll meet people like tha' yeh know. It doesn't mean anything! People who talk like tha' aren' worth listenin' too."

"I know, it's just…I mean I'm new enough to all this as it is but…"

"You're new? At least you understood the conversation!"

That made me blush a little I'll admit. "I'm sorry, Harry, it's just…when I get mad…" I couldn't continue on. I didn't know what else to say.

We didn't talk about it again until after we had made some stops. Sure, we've all heard about the ink that changes colors as you write, but I also found parchment that matched the colors of the ink, unless you held it in the right light. There were all sorts of colors to choose from too: sky blue, midnight blue, purple-blue, robin's egg blue, cherry red, apple red, apple green, apple yellow, etc. I bought black though (more traditional). When we left the shop, we got back to the subject of the conversation with dear old Draco.

"Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know – not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse." I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit guilty for that.

"But if he'd known who yeh both were, or at least who you were Harry, he's grown up knowin' yer name."

"So what is Quidditch?" Harry persisted.

"It's our sport; wizard sport. Played on brooms. Like soccer in the muggle world – everyone follows Quidditch. There are four balls, played in the air. It's sorta hard ter explain." Hagrid glanced at me as though expecting me to suddenly answer all these questions. _Think I'll let Ron tackle this one… _I shook my head.

"That's pretty much all I know." Lie. Lie. Lie.

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?"

"Those are the four houses," I said.

"Everyone says that Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but--"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry sadly.

"I wouldn't put a ton of money on that one, Harry." I said smiling.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin, anyways," Hagrid growled. "There's not a single witch or wizard tha' went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one o' them."

"Vol- sorry, I mean You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.

We stopped at Flourish and Blotts next. We went through the book store, looking at everything from the size of postage stamps to the size of a poster board (the kind you do a presentation on for school).

"Wow," said Harry, stopping to look at one book. It was _Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges" Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much, More) _

"That would come in handy…" I said, smiling sweetly at Hagrid.

"Don' even think about it." Said Hagrid, with a tone of warning in his voice.

"But I wanted to find a good hex for Dudley!"

"And I wanted something for that little..."

"Now, I'm not saying that hexing Dudley would be a bad idea, but yer not allowed to use magic outside o' school. And I don' know about hexing that other kid, either."

Next we went for our cauldrons and scales. Hagrid didn't let Harry get a gold cauldron. I guess he didn't want him wasting his money, or showing off or something stupid like that. Next we went to the Apothecary, which stank worse than the combination of dead skunk and other various road kill. I couldn't look at the shelves; jars of slimy looking dead things and claws and the scent all together made my stomach churn.

"All that we've got left is yer wands," said Hagrid, checking the list one final time. "Oh, an' I still haven't gotten yeh a birthday present."

"You don't have to," said Harry, brightening up at once.

"I know I don' have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed outta the castle – an' cats make me sneeze/ I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful. Carry yer mail an' everythin'."

Eeylops Owl Emporium was full of dark, jewel-like eyes. I practically stuck to Harry; I hate birds. There were all sorts of owls in there, but one of them really stuck out. She was beautiful, stuck right between two black colored owls, the snowy stuck out. We left, carrying one extra in toe.

Harry sounded like Professor Quirrell had in the Leaky Cauldron, when the entire pub had come over to shake hands with Harry. And finally, we were going to get our wands. The big moment; the time when we really start this whole magic business. It gave me shivers just to think about it.

* * *

The shop was dusty and quite. It had that old person's house smell to it. There were shelves and stacks of narrow boxes that cluttered the place. Rows of shelving lined the walls and created narrow hallways along the stores interior. There was suddenly a clicking sound and a ladder came sliding into view. Upon it, a frizzy, white-haired man. He smiled, giving his wrinkled face an air of understanding. 

"Good afternoon," his voice was sort of raspy, and very, very quite.

"Hello," muttered Harry.

I just smiled. Mr. Ollivander's entrance spooked me a little bit.

"Ah, yes," he had noticed the scar on Harry's forehead. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Mr. Potter. You have your mother's eyes." He was quite observant. "It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." _How many wands could he possibly remember?_

Ollivander took a step closer to Harry, and I sort of moved behind Harry. Ollivander seemed nice, but his appearance suggested that he was more…creepy…than he let on. His silvery eyes were now boring into Harry's bright green ones.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." _HA! In your face Malfoy! _"And that's where," Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar with a long white finger. "I'm so sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen-and-a-half inches, yew. A very powerful wand in the wrong hands…if I had known what that wand was setting out to do…" Mr. Ollivander shook his head and backed away some. When he looked up, he finally saw Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again….Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was sir, yes,"

"Good wand, that one." His voice turned slightly stern. "But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?"

"Er – yes, sir, they did." Hagrid blushed a little underneath his whiskers. "I kept the pieces though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use the pieces do you?"

"Oh, no, sir, o' course not." Hagrid said quickly.

"Hmm…," Ollivander stared at Hagrid a moment longer before taking notice of me. "And who might you be, young lady?"

"Kailey Macauley," I answered, sheepishly.

"Well, ladies first then," I knew he was going to say that.

He took out the tape measure and we began. "Your wand arm?"

I held out my right arm. He measured me shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, followed by shoulder to floor and knee to armpit. As he did this he was saying, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of powerful magical substance." He was speaking to both of us. "We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two wands are alike, just as no two wizards, witches, dragons, unicorns, etc. are alike. You will never get such good results as you will with your own wand than as with another wizard's wand. That will do." The tape measure dropped to the floor, and I rubbed my nose, where it had been measuring between my nostrils.

"Right, Ms. Macauley, try this one." He said, handing me a wand. "Maple, unicorn hair, eight-and-a-half inches, and very springy. Give it a wave."

I waved it; though I already had a feeling this would be the one. My fingers had a warm sensation running through them. Blue and silver sparks came shooting out the end, shaping themselves to look like mini stars. It was incredible.

"Perfect. Ms. Macauley, now I don't remember that last name. What was your mother's maiden name?"

"Oh, umm, I'm a muggle-born, sir." I said quickly.

"Ahh…well then that would explain it," said Mr. Ollivander, nodding. "Well, that'll be seven gold Galleons." I paid and Mr. Ollivander said, "Now on to Mr. Potter."

After measuring, Mr. Ollivander went to the back to find a wand. He came back saying, "Beachwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible." Harry waved it. Nothing happened. "All right, try this one. Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy," Harry had barely raised his hand when Ollivander snatched it back, going to get another wand. "No, here – ebony, and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, try it," This process continued endlessly. I had a feeling that the only wand in the shop that Harry hadn't tried was my own. This didn't seem to faze Ollivander in the least; he was becoming quite giddy by now.

"Tricky customer, eh? Now hold on a moment – ah yes," he said, pulling a thin, dusty box down from a shelf. "I wonder, now --- why not? – Unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand and raised it above his head. He brought it down in a great sweeping motion and out came a stream of red and gold sparks. Hagrid whooped and clapped, and I said, "Well, I hope you like it, you were so picky!" smiling.

Mr. Ollivander cried out, "Bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

"Umm…sorry, but, what's curious?" said Harry.

Ollivander turned on the spot to fix Harry with his silver-eyed stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single one. And it so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. Yew, thirteen-and-a-half inches. It is curious how these things happen, for your wands brother, well; its brother gave you that scar." Ollivander paused for a short breath here. Harry's face was white, very white. "The wand chooses the wizard, remember….I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter, after all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things." Ollivander was at a mysterious whisper now, "Terrible," he shook out suddenly, causing the owl to give a sudden hoot, "but great." _Talk about no pressure…_

* * *

**_Alrighty then, that's all she wrote! (For now!) I'm hoping to get the fourth chapter up ASAP! It could take some time though; I'm going away for a week… I hope that you were all able to stay awake for this chapter! And again, no emails (I won't end up receiving them anyway!) reviews are always welcome; just don't be too harsh, kk? Thnx again:-D _**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

_**So sorry this took so long…like I said, I went away. Now, I've finally noticed I forgot about a disclaimer…**_

**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. **

_**That's it right? Well, w/e, u all know what I mean. Here comes the fourth chapter of my story…let's get going then shall we?

* * *

**_

Hagrid and Harry left the Leaky Cauldron after a quick bite to eat with me. I was going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a whole month. Alone.

"Yeh don' mind do yeh?" Hagrid had asked when he told me. "Yeh could always come ter Hogwarts a bit early."

"Oh, no! I couldn't do that! I want to be on the train the first day with everyone else."

And that was that. Hagrid handed me my ticket and we went up to the desk to get me a room.

"You'll be in room twelve, it's right up the hallway there," said Tom the bartender/inn keeper, pointing towards a set of stairs.

"Thank you." I said, taking the key from Tom. "Hagrid, how am I getting to the train station?"

"Dumbledores set it up fer some o' those ministry cars to come get yeh."

"Oh, okay then."

"Now, here's yer ticket. The train will leave at eleven o'clock on the dot."

"Okay,"

"Yeh sure yeh'll be fine?"

"I'm positive."

And so they left.

Tom helped me bring my things to my room and he left too. I took out my wand and held it in my hand. It was really mine. All of this really had just happened.

"Wow," I sighed and looked out the window. _I'm an ocean away from home…in the capital of a foreign country…I haven't even been to my own capital… _"What am I gonna wear to bed?" I said aloud.

"Worry about that tomorrow, dear," the voice made me jump about a foot in the air. I looked over and no one was there. My eyes settled on my reflection in the mirror. "That's right, it was me." The reflection's lips moved, but mine didn't. _Must be a trick in the mirror…or something… _

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a little while. I fell asleep pretty quickly. _Jetlag is gonna suck…

* * *

_

The next day I decided I was going to explore Diagon Alley a little bit closer. I went through the wall and walked along the street. Not too far along, I came to the shop containing the Nimbus Two Thousand. I entered looking around. It smelled like pine and birch and other woods they used for broomsticks. I walked around for a few minutes before I found the Nimbus and leaned over it. It was smooth and I could almost see my reflection. The tail was perfect, not one twig out of place. It was, as far as I could tell, impressive.

I left the shop a little while later, and continued to explore. All the shops and the streets were packed by lunch time. I had my money in my bag, and held it firm as I searched for a place to get some decent pajamas. Not a huge problem, but it had been easier to follow behind Hagrid the day before.

I entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There was a huge line at the check-out, so I wandered aimlessly through the robes. I found a pair I liked (with monkeys, if you're wondering), and got in line. It took an hour to get through before I could pay my 5 sickles.

I exited the shop carrying my bag and made my way through the crowds towards Flourish and Blotts. The book store was even more crowded, though the line wasn't as long. I wanted to get something to read before I started school. I wasn't planning on wandering the Alley everyday till the first of September. I walked along the shelves, reading the interesting titles as I went. There was; _The Care and Feeding of Hippogriffs,_ and_ The Art of Unicorn Sighting, _and_ Quidditch through the Ages,_ and_ Where There's a Wand There's a Way, _and many others with interesting titles or book covers.

A little way along one of the shelves, I spotted a girl with extremely bushy hair. She was already drinking in a book.

"What's that your reading?" I asked, coming closer.

The girl looked up. "Oh, it's just one of the course books for first years."

"Which one?"

"Umm…" she flipped the book over in her hands to find the title. "_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_."

"Did you find any interesting ones yet?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Well, I think that they're all interesting." She said holding her page open with her finger. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Kailey Macauley," I said. "I'm a first year too."

"Really? We might have lessons together then. Won't we?"

"Yeah, probably." I said shrugging.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Hogwarts! You must have asked your parents about it. I've got a million questions! It's all so exciting!"

"Actually, my parents are muggles, they aren't magic." I said, responding to her curious expression. "And even if they were a witch and wizard, they wouldn't have come to Hogwarts anyway. I'm from America."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed…"

"It's alright."

"So, are you going to read up on everything?"

"I dunno…it's not like I'll be far behind if I don't."

"But you didn't know anything about Hogwarts before. Did you?"

"Umm…not really." Lie. Lie. Lie. "But now I know loads more. Like there are four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. And, umm…there's Quidditch, it's a sport played on broom…and there are the ghosts and stuff."

"How did you learn all that stuff?"

"I came here yesterday with Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of the Keys, and Harry Potter, he's going to be a first year as well."

"Why are you back then?"

"I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron till school starts."

"Oh, that's interesting. I bet you'll see loads of interesting stuff there."

"Yeah. I just came here to get a book to read while I wait for summer to finish."

"You're not going to take a look around?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I don't really want to walk around here alone for thirty days in a row."

She nodded, "Well, do you think you could help with my shopping? I've just got the books left, and I keep getting side tracked."

"Of course. Where are your parents?"

"They're at the front of the store having a look around."

"Okay, let's go."

We found the rest of her books and stacked them all up so that we could carry them. It only took about 15 minutes.

"Let's find something for you to read now." Said Hermione, shifting some of her books to look at some of the titles. "How about this one?" she picked up _Modern Magical History_.

"Umm…I'm not much for history."

"Oh, well how about this, it called _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._"

"Hmm…"

"No? Well what about _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_?"

_Why do those all sound familiar…? _"Uh… I don't think so. Here look at this one. It's called _Hogwarts, a History._"

"Oh, that's perfect! We can learn about everything there is to know about Hogwarts!" She was beaming, "I think I'll get all of them."

"I'll get _Hogwarts, a History_ and _Quidditch Through the Ages_, then. I want to learn more about Quidditch, it sounds like fun."

We headed towards the counter; the line was far shorter now than it had been when I came in. Hermione continued talking about how she was so excited and that she really hoped she'd do well in school.

"Hermione, I think you'll be fine."

"Do you really think so?" She seemed overly anxious.

"Yes, I really think so."

"So, how come you aren't going to an American school instead of Hogwarts?"

"I…I don't know…it's been bugging me, but Hagrid never mentioned anything…not about an American school…huh…" I actually hadn't really thought about it. I didn't really care, but now that the question was being asked…

"Hmm…we'll have to investigate when we get to school."

We were at the counter and Hermione ended up paying two Galleons and seven Sickles. I paid one Galleon and three Sickles. We walked to the front of the shop, where her parents were waiting.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kailey. She's going to Hogwarts this year too."

"Hello," I said, blushing slightly.

"Very nice to meet you Kailey," said Mr. Granger, shaking my hand.

"Yes, hello, dear," said Mrs. Granger. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they're over in America," said Hermione at once. "Kailey is staying at the Leaky Cauldron, till it's time for school." I smiled and nodded.

"Did you know you were a witch then?" inquired Mrs. Granger.

"No, I didn't know until Hagrid came and picked me up."

"You must be very nervous, here by yourself. Have you ever been to London before?"

"No, I've never really gone farther than New Jersey. About five states over from where I live."

Mrs. Granger nodded.

"Have you got everything, Hermione?" asked her father.

"Yes, and I got a few extra books to get a little background information."

"Alright, then we'd better get going. It was nice to meet you, Kailey."

"I can't wait to see you at school."

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

Hermione's question still rang out in my head. _Why am I going to Hogwarts? Why aren't I going to Salem or something…? _

I went back up to my room and sat down on the bed and opened up _Quidditch through the Ages_. I sat there reading for a little while, before my eyes began to droop. I laid down and continued reading, but the letters were becoming fuzzy. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. It was, after all, only my second day in London.

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it! Again, I'm sorry I took so long…please! Please! Please! Give me a review! Don't be too harsh and mean, I know it's not that great… again, I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does (I hope that's a good enough disclaimer!) I'll get the next chapter up soon…THNX!**_

_**:-D**_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

**_I'm really sorry this took me soo long! Skools starting up and stuff, ya know? I'm skipping ahead to the 1st of September, cuz I want to. I hope this is good! Don't forget to review (a lot)!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I came downstairs with all my stuff on the first of September. It wasn't an easy load to handle either, but I made it on my own. Tom took me outside to the waiting ministry cars. _What a fun ride this'll be…_ They loaded my luggage into the trunk and I said my thanks to Tom. It was ten thirty when we set off.

We arrived at quarter of, and I was supplied with a cart to wheel my things around in. The ministry man walked me into the station said, "Well, here you are," left without another word.

"Here I am," I whispered, not having any clue where the platform was. Sure, I knew exactly what I had _to do_, but did it matter _which_ barrier? I wandered around hopelessly, knowing better than to ask the guards for help. I began searching for an owl. Any owl would do, but as long as it was an owl, then I'd be all set. I could just follow somebody onto the platform. I looked through the crowd and finally saw the snowy owl sitting in a cage. Harry was talking to a guard, and he looked how I felt: panicked.

"Harry!" I shouted running over to him, with my cart in tow.

He looked over as the guard walked away, shaking his head. "Kailey! Do you have any idea how we get to the train?"

"I've some thought as to how we do it, yeah." I said and Harry exhaled, relieved. "I just don't know where the platform is."

"Oh, well…then…what should we--"

"—packed with muggles of course--"

We looked at each other and wheeled around to see a group of redheads walking together, and with them was an owl. Without a word we followed them. We stopped a short distance away and watched them carefully.

"Now what was the platform number?" said a pleasantly plump women.

"Nine and three quarters! Oh mum, can't I go?" pleaded a small girl.

"No, Ginny, you're not old enough, yet. Percy, you go first."

A tall boy with horn-rimmed glasses marched forward he reached the barrier and just was…gone. I had to blink to make sure I was seeing what I thought I was seeing.

"Fred, go on,"

"He's not Fred, _I_ am!" said one of the twins.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?" said the other twin.

I let out a giggle, as the twins went through the barrier as well. Harry looked at me and nodded towards them. I nodded for an answer.

"Excuse me," said Harry as we walked towards the remaining redheads.

"Hello, dears, first time at Hogwarts?" we nodded, "Ron's new, as well."

She pointed to him. He as tall as his mother already and he was gangling and of course, tons of freckles.

"Yes, the thing is – the thing is, we don't really know how to – to…"

"How to get onto the platform," I interrupted.

"Oh, not to worry, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Don't be scared or you'll crash into it. Why don't you two go on now before Ron?"

"Ok, um…thanks" I said, hoping that Harry wouldn't make me go first.

"Er – Kailey, why don't you--?"

I gulped and nodded. I pushed my cart towards the barrier. My heart was thumping against my throat. I was going to crash I just knew it. I broke into a sprint and closed my eyes. There was a quick icy sensation and I opened my eyes. I had made it through!

I stood a little ways from the barrier so that Harry could come through without crashing into me. I looked up at the giant scarlet steam engine packed with people waiting to begin the journey to Hogwarts. I looked back at the barrier and Harry appeared suddenly from it. His eyes grew wide as he looked around.

"Let's go find a place to sit." I said, and Harry nodded.

We walked down the platform until we found an empty compartment. It was so weird watching people walk around like this all was completely normal. Cats weaving between your legs, and owls hooting and screeching all over the place. I looked in on one compartment and saw a toad sitting on the floor.

We started attempting to get our trunks onto the train. The effort was useless; we just couldn't get the trunks up the narrow stairway. I jammed my finger against the wall on one side, causing me to let go, landing the trunk on Harry's foot.

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry." I said clutching my finger, which was turning red as I spoke.

"That's alright," said Harry rubbing his foot.

"Want a hand?" said a voice from over my shoulder, which made me jump. It was one of the twins.

"Yes, please," Harry and I chorused.

"OY! Fred get over here and help us with these!"

The second twin appeared and went down on Harry's end and the four of us managed the trunks quite easily. I rubbed my hand, my finger still throbbing slightly when one of the twins said "What's that?" he was pointing at Harry's forehead.

"Blimey, are you--?"

"He is! Aren't you?"

I raised my eyebrow. _I thought twins thought alike…_

"Am I what?"

"Harry Potter!"

"Oh, him," _that made sense..._ "I mean, yeah, I am." Harry corrected himself.

The twins stared open-mouthed. Again I was shunted to the side.

"Fred? George? Are you two in there?"

"Coming mum," said the twin closest to me. They took another look at Harry and jumped off the train.

Harry looked at me, "How often do you think that'll happen?" he said nodded toward the twins.

"Hmm…this is just a guess, but I think it'll happen…enough that you'll get used to it."

"That much, huh?"

I laughed and we sat down in the compartment. Harry leaned away from the window slightly, watching the redheaded family.

"What's that 'P' on his badge for?" Harry asked.

"It just means that he's a prefect." I said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?" the twin's voice floated through the window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See?" I said, grinning.

They continued their conversation and I opened my book to page 96, from which I could quote everything that they were saying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, mom, guess who we just met?"

I looked up to see Harry squishing himself against his seat, as far away from the window as he could get.

"You know that black-haired kid who was near us in the train station?"

"The boy or the girl?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My hair is not black." I said, shaking my head.

"It's not?" said Harry.

"No, its just really dark brown."

"Oh, well, if you say so,"

"I do say so,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"_Harry Potter!_" The twins had finally told their mother.

"Oh, mum, can I please go and see him?" Ginny's voice was high and excited.

"You've already seen him Ginny, he's not a zoo animal," scolded her mother. "Is he? How do you know?"

"We asked him," said one of the twins (Fred?) proudly.

"Do you think he'll remember anything about the night that it happened?" said the other (George?)

"I forbid you to ask him that! As if he needs to be reminded of that on his first day of school!"

"Alright, alright,"

"Keep your hairnet on!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The whistle sounded and I looked up at Harry.

"Last chance to stay here," I said with a smile, as the train started moving.

"I'll pass, anywhere is better than with the Dursleys."

The door of the compartment slide open and the freckliest of the boys entered.

"Oh, sorry," he said beginning to move on.

"No, wait," I said jumping up and sitting next to Harry. "There's plenty of room."

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Thanks," said the boy smiling. "Everywhere else is full."

"No problem,"

He glanced quickly at Harry then looked away when he saw me watching. His nose still had a small blotch on it.

The door slid open again, "Hey, Ron. Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Cool," I said brightly. The twins looked at me.

"I don't think we introduced ourselves. I'm Fred Weasley," said Fred.

"And I'm George," said George. "People tell us we're identical, but we don't really see the resemblance. Who're you?"

"Kailey," I said, smiling.

"And this is our brother, Ron." Said Fred, "Well, we'll see you guys later."

"Bye," said the boys.

"See you," I said, as the door shut again.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Told you so," I said, smiling at Harry.

Ron looked confused.

"He asked me how many times people were going to ask him who he was." I explained.

"Oh --- well, I um…thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes." Defended Ron, "Do you really have the--"

"The scar?" I filled in, and Ron nodded.

Harry lifted his bangs and Ron stared.

"So that's where –?"

"Yeah,"

"Wicked,"

"But I don't remember what happened."

"Nothing?"

"Just a load of green light."

"Whoa,"

We all stopped talking again and faced different directions.

"Are all of your family wizards?" asked Harry suddenly, his face full of interest.

"I think so," said Ron, frowning slightly trying to remember. "I think my mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we don't talk about him."

"My dad's an accountant." I said suddenly.

"Really? What's the deal with your parents?"

"Both muggles, and, as far as I know, I'm the first witch in the family in a few generations."

"And you live with muggles too, don't you Harry, at least that's what I've heard."

"Yeah,"

"What're they like?" asked Ron.

"Horrible,"

I stared, "Horrible?"

"Well, at least the Dursleys are. I'd rather have three wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron, kinda gloomily, "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. Do you have any siblings, Kailey?"

"Yeah, a little brother," I said. "Two words: not fun."

"Better one than five," said Ron.

"Or none," said Harry.

"I'd rather have a sister to a brother."

"No you wouldn't," said Ron, shaking his head. "Sisters are worse."

"Oh, really?" I said smiling.

Ron's ears turned bright pink. "Oh, well, obviously not all sisters…"

"I think I'd prefer an older sister to a younger brother though,"

"No, cause then you never get anything new. And you're never the first one to do stuff. Like my brothers, Bill and Charlie have already left Hogwarts. Bill works for Gringotts doing stuff in Egypt. And Charlie studies dragons in Romania. But Bill was head boy, and Charlie was the captain of the Quidditch team, and now Percy is a prefect and Fred and George are really funny and everybody likes them. And I'm supposed to be as good as all of them, but it doesn't even matter cause I'm just doing the same stuff they did, even with their old stuff! I mean I've got Bill's robes, Charlie's wand, and Percy's rat."

"Yeah, but at least you know what you're getting into. You've got a better idea than us as to what's going on." I said as Ron pulled out the rat.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He said looking at the fat rodent. "This is Scabbers, and, as you can see, he barely ever wakes up."

"That's nice," I said leaning away from the rat.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks, looks I didn't like. Then Harry said, smiling, "Are you afraid of Scabbers?"

"What? Afraid? No don't – don't be – Get him out of my face!"

Ron sat back down laughing along with Harry.

"It isn't funny!" That only made them laugh harder. I glared at them. "Oh my God! Look! Lee's spider got loose!" I shouted pointing.

Ron jumped a foot and a half in the air, banging his head on the luggage rack. Harry glared at the spot that I was pointing at.

"That was too easy!" I said cracking up.

"How did you know I didn't like spiders?" said Ron, rubbing his head.

"Lucky guess," I said trying to calm myself down. I looked at Scabbers again. "I suppose I'll have to get used to seeing rats though?"

"No, most people have owls. Percy got an owl for becoming a prefect but they couldn't – I mean I got Scabbers."

Ron's ears turned pink again, and he looked out the window.

"What's wrong with not being able to afford an owl?" Harry asked, "I used to have to wear my cousin's old stuff. It's a minor miracle I didn't disappear in his shirts and pants, or blow away like a sail in a gust of wind. Let me tell you, my cousin is no where near my size."

Ron smiled at this and his ears were a normal color now.

"One year they forgot my birthday even existed, and for Christmas one time I got a piece of scotch tape, and it was only because Dudley had broken my glasses again."

I was trying not to smile now; it wasn't that Harry wasn't trying to be funny. I just felt mean smiling about the things he was saying.

"…I had no idea I was a wizard before Hagrid and Kailey showed up. I didn't even know that my parents had been murdered by Voldemort--"

Ron gasped.

"What?"

"You-said-You-Know-Who's-name!" Ron said, very quickly.

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, I just didn't know that you shouldn't say his name." Said Harry, shaking his head again, "I'll bet…I'll bet that I'm worst in the class."

"No you won't, Harry." I said, "You're not the only one who didn't know that they were a wizard…or witch." I added as an afterthought.

A few moments later we heard a clattering outside. The door slid open and a jolly witch stood there with a food cart. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Harry and I leapt to our feet, but Ron said, "My mum made sandwiches…"

We went into the corridor and looked at the cart. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Hmm…what should I get?" I muttered to myself. _Well, I'm defiantly going to have Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans…but what else to get…?_

Harry went all out and asked for some of everything, paying a total of eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

"I'll take some of those Bertie Bott's and umm…Chocolate Frogs…Cauldron Cakes…and I'll try the Pumpkin Pasties, please."

"There you are dear. Now that'll be nine Sickles and three Knuts."

"Thank you, very much."

I walked back into the compartment, finding my seat full of Harry's sweets.

"Shove over," I said to Ron, "My seat has been invaded upon." I said jokingly.

He moved over while staring at his sandwich. "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"I'll swap you," said Harry, holding out a pasty.

"You don't want this…"

"Go on, Ron, its Harry asking you isn't it?"

Harry and Ron and I split the treats. I decided to dump my stuff onto the seat with Harry, lest the chocolate frogs melt. I kept the jelly beans, though.

"These aren't _real _frogs are they?" said Harry holding up a chocolate frog.

"Nah, it's just a spell. Besides it's the card you want."

"Card of what?"

"Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. You can collect the cards and trade em and stuff. I've got about 500 myself."

"Wow, that's a lot of chocolate." I said taking another from the pile.

Harry opened his package and the frog hopped right out.

"Get it quick!" I said laughing as Harry lunged at it and missed. We chased it around the compartment before it hopped out of the window. "Nice one Harry." I said still laughing.

"Well, who'd you get on your card?"

"So this is Dumbledore." Said Harry, looking at the back of the card to read the info on Dumbledore.

Ron watched as I opened my box, very carefully.

"You ready to catch this bad boy if he gets by me, Ron?" I asked looking up.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He said staring at the box.

"He's gone!" Harry said, just as I opened the box, which caused me and Ron to both jump, allowing my frog to escape.

"Harry," I moaned, "Look what you've done!"

"But, Dumbledore is gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron, trying to corner the frog.

"Yeah," I said, "That'd be boring – Gotcha!"

"Well, in muggle pictures, the people just, ya know, stay put."

"They do? Wow," said Ron, sitting back down on his seat.

"Oh, I don't think I can eat it!" I said holding the little frog.

"Why not? It's just chocolate,"

"But, it's still moving and everything."

"Then knock it out,"

"That's mean!"

They both just shrugged and shook their heads.

"Here, Harry, you take it, you lost your other one."

I handed him the frog, "Here, we'll all split it."

He and Ron held the frog down and ripped off the legs.

"Here you go, Kailey, frogs' legs."

"Ahh…that's so mean." The legs had stopped moving though.

"When you take them apart, the spell stops working." Said Ron, eating his share of the frog.

"Nice," I said accepting the legs. _I will never like French foods…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**That's all I've got for this chapter! Sorry it's soo long, but it would've been longer if I'd kept going! I'll try to get the next chap. Up really soon! So remember to review! (and no emails, PLEASE) THNX:-D :- 8-D**_


End file.
